A World Of Only Two
by gohansdaughter
Summary: A Moon silver Blood Chit Challange. AU: Kagome is walking through Inuyasha's Forest when something unexpected happens. Now Kagome has to count on Inuyasha.
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! This is a Moonsilver Blood Chit Challenge that I've decided to give a go at. I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a few of his movies, a few wall scrolled, action figures and I also hold a deep obsession that I'm proud of. Now, a bit of Information on the actual story.**

**This is an Alternate universe story. my favorite type to write. **

**Kagome is walking in Inuyasha's forest whilst trying to figure out where in the forest she is. Inuyasha, finds her…and well, you've got to read the story for more info. **

A World Of Only Two

By Katie Helderson

Prolouge

It was the middle of the night, and a scream came from the forest.

"God DAMNIT!" The voice yelled echoing through the forest. "It's that bush again! I've been past here three times already, if not more! I swear, if I ever fun from demons again, I'm never going in a forest." The young lady was about 17, with long black hair, going down to her mid-back. Her clothing attire was not proper for running.

Her light pink kimono, and her sandals, slightly worn out, she trudged through the little puddles and mud. Almost tripping over a tree root, she stumbled to her knees, and held onto a near-by tree. "Man, am I always this clumsy? …Of course I am…"

'_Now I'm talking to myself. Great, Sango always said I'd go nuts some day. I never thought she'd be right.'_

* * *

A voice rang out through the forest. _His _forest. He looked down into the forest from his perch on a branch in the god tree. The voice was that of a woman, who stumbled into his view. She stumbled over another tree root and braced herself against a tree.

"Man, am I always this clumsy?" He heard her ask. He was about to answer when she replied to her own question. He quirked an eyebrow.

'Are all the women from the village like this?' he asked himself, somewhat interested in the raven-haired woman. He sighed and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. She wasn't his problem as long as she didn't pick a fight with him. The woman got up, and moved along, in a few moments of falling. He closed his eyes and relaxed, when the woman was out of smelling distance. But all before a minute went by, the woman was back again, but from a different direction.

"I'm lost?! How can I be lost?! I should know this area! GAH!" The woman yelled, getting the man's attention. He moved forward on the branch, a bit startled at the woman's screeching. He was a bit agitated, this was his time to sit back and relax, not to look after some village woman.

In his own thoughts while looking down at the woman, he didn't notice the some-what small branch that fell from above, just missing his nose, until it passed by his eyes. His eyes followed the branch that hit his larger, sturdier branch before falling to the ground. Falling to the raven-haired woman who came to stand under the god tree. The man twitched as a small 'crack' was heard from below. He looked down, his eyes landing on the unconscious woman below. He flared his nostrils and caught the sent of blood.

He started to panic as he jumped from his perch. The woman was bleeding, the 'crack' that he heard was exactly what he thought it was. The branch that had fallen had hit this village woman. Usually he wasn't concerned with these things, but the woman captured his interest. He hunched over the woman, rolling her over onto her back. He studied her head wound. It was only a scratch, nothing much.

She may have a concussion when she woke up but at least it wasn't as bad as he had thought ...or was it? He was no Miko, nor no priest. How was he supposed to know these things? Sure, he knew how to hunt and protect his territory, but he'd never had to deal with a head wound, or a woman before.

He looked down, at the woman. She looked as if she was only sleeping. He sighed and pulled the woman up, making her rest against the god tree. He used his right sleeve to wipe the blood off of her face, while the other to hold her up. The blood wouldn't show, or at least, not that bad on his Fire-Rat Robe. He tapped her cheek, trying to rouse her. He tried again.

"Woman! Get up, I have no time for this!" When the woman didn't respond, he sat back. He looked the woman over once more before noticing a mall pink stone around the womans' neck. Using one of his claws to pull the necklace from behind the clothing that blocked his view.

It was a stone. A Pink stone. The Shikon No Tama. Yes, he had heard of it. It was suppose to have powers to grant any wish that you wanted. He snorted.

'_Bullshit. If it could really grant powers then why would this woman, who couldn't even dodge a falling branch have it?_' he reasoned. He let the stone fall back into place against the womans body. He sat back, glaring at the woman. That's when he noticed it. A blue cloth. Sure, her Obi was blue, but the other cloth was that of a shade darker blue. He was sure the woman hadn't noticed it, for if she had, she would have removed it. He looked at the woman once more to make sure she was asleep, or some-what unconscious before grabbing the cloth.

"It's a note…" he said, more to himself than the woman.

'_If found with an unconscious or injured person, please care for them. Give them medical attention, protection, and general care. A reward will be given once the person is returned to their people.'_

He read the cloth once more, making sure what he read was what it actually said. He turned it over, and nothing was there. He snorted and stuffed the cloth not into his top. He kneeled in front of her, gathering her up into his arms. Once he was up, with her in his arms, he took off running for his hut.

'_Damn it Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

A/N: Well, if you haven't guessed it by now, this _IS_ an Inuyasha/Kagome story. If you have any questions, please tell me and I'll be sure to try to help answer them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do you know how weird it is to get a review to a story that has not been updated in at least a year due to lack of interest? Well that's what's just happened to me. It was really weird. It took me a while to realize what story the reviewer was referring to.** Laugh Well, due to said reviewers request, I have decided to update, and try to finish this story. Thanks. A world of only two 

By Katie Helderson

Chapter One

_Chapter review;_

'_If found with an unconscious or injured person, please care for them. Give them medical attention, protection, and general care. A reward will be given once the person is returned to their people.'_

He read the cloth once more, making sure what he read was what it actually said. He turned it over, and nothing was there. He snorted and stuffed the cloth not into his top. He kneeled in front of her, gathering her up into his arms. Once he was up, with her in his arms, he took off running for his hut.

'_Damn it Inuyasha, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

This Chapter:

Inuyasha kicked open the door to his hut. The door creaked, as it swung open. He looked around the hut, and spotted his makeshift bed. He walked to it, and flung the girl –gently – down onto it. He did not use this hut often, only for his human nights, and when there was just to much unbearable weather to sleep in the god tree. He walked to the other side of the room, looking for something.

"Now where'd I put that damn cloth?" He muttered, tipping over a wooden bucket in the process. "I remember placing it near the corner…" '_Is this what happens to people when they're supposed to go out of their comfort zone to help others? Muttering? Damn, I think it's a disease…' _Inuyasha thought.

"Ouch…" came a voice in the direction the village girl, Inuyasha turned at breakneck speed to look at the girl. Hunched, he moved forward, slowly inch by inch. To outsiders looking into the hut, it would have looked like a Cat creeping up on it's prey, right before it was to pounce.

When Inuyasha was finally in touching range to the girl, he saw that she must have awoken for a second or two, before falling back into unconsciousness. Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Damn that girl…making me think I'd have to be social." Indeed, Inuyasha had been left to fend for himself many years ago. Having only been a young pup at the time, he'd learned to steal, fight, and protect himself. During these times, a half-breed child such as him would have gotten the cold shoulder, if they were lucky. Inuyasha, having gotten quite a few beatings as a child learned quickly to stay away from the villagers. Thus, Inuyasha became anti-social to humans, and most demons.

"Now, where's that damn cloth!"

Kagome awoke, with a splitting headache. Her eyes slowly opened, as they tried to process the light, filtering though the slits she had made by opening her lids. The second thing Kagome noticed (the first was her pounding head) was that she was not out in the open as she had been when something from above hit her. Her eyes shot open, as she realized this fact. And immediately closed them tight, after her pounding head became more of a burden with the intensity of the light. She moaned, at the increase of pain, before feeling around her to try to see with her fingers, much like a blind person would do. The first thing that her hands came into touch with was a cloth. Kagome thought about it, and came to the conclusion that someone had saved her, and was currently taking care of her. The second object that her hand made contact with was skin. Kagome's eyes almost popped open once again, but remembering the pain the first time, opened them slowly.

When everything came into focus, Kagome registered a man, in a red kimono-ish type of clothing. Then came the silver. '_is that silk?'_ Kagome questioned, and reached out to touch it. At the moment her hand touched the hair, the man made a subtle move. '_nope, that's not silk…but it sure did feel like it…wait…is that hair that I touched!' _ Kagome's eyes then reached the top of the man's head.

"D-Dog ears!"

Inuyasha woke with foggy eyes. It seamed as if his ears were getting a massage. That was a silly thought. He was alone in his hut. No one dared enter his hut without his permission, otherwise, they'd suffer greatly. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back a bit, and when he did so, he heard what sounded like a squeal. One that would come from a giddy teenage village girl.

Inuyasha's eyes popped open, and he flung himself to the other end of the room. "God damn it!" He roared. The girl in his care looked at him with confusion. "Who gave you permission to touch me!" He yelled. The girl looked at him funny before replying.

"You did, of course!" Inuyasha glared at the girl.

"Feh! Like I'd give some little immature girl permission to touch my ears." Inuyasha declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But you did. I quote myself… 'Hey, mister…nice ears…can I touch?' and then you ever so elegantly replied with a grunt. I took that as a yes, as many others would." The girl held her head up high, looking as if she'd forgotten all about the pain in her head.

"A grunt don't mean a thing! Don't you know anything! What're those women in the village teaching you anyway!" With his reply, she winced. "Remembered your pounding head, eh? 'Bout time!"

"If you hadn't have yelled at me, then I wouldn't be in pain at the moment!"

"Yeah? Well if you'd had enough sense to move out of the way before the branch landed on your head, you wouldn't have me to yell at you!" Inuyasha snarled.

"I'm Kagome." The girl said, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah well-----what?"

"I said my name is Kagome. What's yours?"

"Why should I tell you anything wench? I'm just here to make sure you can walk before booting you out my door."

"Well, seeing as how this aching head of mine may turn into something more serious, I think I'll need to take it easy for a while. If you tell me your name, I promise to not touch your ears again." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha looked at the girl, a scowl upon his face. '_What could it hurt…?'_ "Inuyasha" He replied.

"Huh?" Kagome asked dumbly.

"The names Inuyasha, now get to sleep so I can get rid of you!"

A/N: Well that's all for chapter one…It's been a while…I hope I have more interest in this story.


End file.
